


A Night of Ren

by PandoraCleo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo
Summary: Kylo Ren is a notorious dungeon master at a sex club run by a clandestine billionaire group called the First Order. He prides himself in his detached professionalism, until his latest plaything tempts his too much.Star wars AU Very smutty one shot.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 248





	A Night of Ren

"Im expecting quite a show tonight, Master Ren" the older gentleman spoke low by Kylo's shoulder, as he stood at attention in the parlour waiting as the council of the First Order congregated in preparation for the evening's entertainment.

He stood straighter, if that was possible, at the close proximity of his employer. "Of course, Lord Snoke!"

"Mmmm... I think you'll find this evening's entertainment quiet..." The older man paused, observing the younger's face, enjoying his reaction and his discomfort at the intimacy of his proximity "... delectable." the word dripped with hunger.

"We shall see." was all he had for the man. Kylo enjoyed his job, he took pleasure in it greatly, but he never participated personally in the frivolity. He was there for a purpose, as were the objects of his masters' entertainment. He enjoyed the power, the control, but he would never partake himself. It's not what he enjoyed it. Lord Snoke knew this, it was one of the reasons Snoke had selected him, Snoke saw his need for control, for domination and molded that desire to help him become one of their best dungeon masters.

As the league of the First Order, were a contemptfully wealthy group of individuals who loved power in all its forms; especially the pleasure gained from watching it removed from others, notably through seduction.

The club he worked at, 'The Supremacy', was established by Snoke and the others in the man's prime years where free love and orgies were new and radical. Kylo has seen from photos the original club was no more than a room full of pillows to facilitate their ongoings, since then the Supremacy had become and exclusive invitation only venue, hosting a variety of pleasure shows purely for the benefit of the members of the First Order.

Snoke and the others filed into their secluded viewing booths, each furnished with an ornate club chair, and a small side table and lamp. The dim overhead lights cast a shadow over each seated figure, enabling them full view of the room, whilst hiding their identities and presence from the performers.

Kylo followed behind, waiting for all to be seated, so he could start to prepare for the main event. As the plush velvet curtains closed, hiding his Masters' view whilst the room was set up, Snoke's voice called out to Kylo, laced with humour "Make sure you enjoy yourself Lord Ren", Snoke chuckled to himself as the curtains finally closed tight.

He clearly enjoyed taunting Kylo, whatever he was up to, Kylo had the overwhelming suspicion that he wouldn't be enjoying himself this evening.

Kylo stood at the end of the room, selecting and preparing his choice of toys from the mahogany cabinet. He had read the brief earlier that evening; it had outlined the scenario which had been selected for that evening, including any requests from voyeurs as to the methods or toys to be used.

As he prepared his tools, he heard the technicians guide this evening's plaything into the room. The "playthings", as they were called, were always the same in some way, unextraordinary women paraded in, sometimes young models looking to widen their repertoire, or porn stars looking for a boost on their resume by performing at the most exclusive club in the industry. Occasionally he was graced with a socialite who wanted to experience the thrill of BDSM or whose partner wanted to watch and had gained an invitation. All the women consented, all were here of their own volition, each signing a NDA to that effect. All of them, whilst clearly appealing, were completely uninteresting. He gave them what they came here for, seduction, pleasure, torment, an indulgent show for his masters, he enjoyed it but he never indulged himself with them. 

Some of the others did, it was allowed and in certain cases expected even, to fuck the play things whilst they were observed. He remembered one session, a high profile football player, Dameron from memory, had accepted an invitation and his supermodel girlfriend was the plaything for the evening. Dameron had become very upset with Kylo when Ren hadn't pegged her by the end of the session. Ren had left her a babbling mess after multiple hard orgasms, but apparently that wasn't enough for the best player of Rio Resistance. Sometimes you just can't please everyone.

Ren listened to the sounds of chains clinking as his guest was manacled to the rigging from the ceiling, which would be her anchor point. The soft shuffle along the ground indicated that her feet were bound too. Good! He enjoyed it when they were completely bound, unable to escape his touches and torments. There would be no chance for her to move away from him, so he could tease her to the brink and deny her as often as he cared to do so.

Kylo adjusted his suit and grasped his first tool of choice, a soft leather cat and nine tails. He then waited as the technicians completed their final checks, ensuring everything was in place.

The room dimmed, the curtains were drawn open, and the blinding light of the spots flashed into action. It was showtime.

Kylo turned to take in his newest plaything, and quietly gasped. She was mesmerising. His eyes roamed over her, drinking her in. Beautiful sun kissed skin, a lithe frame with legs that looked like they would go on forever with they way they were cuffed to the splitter at her ankles. His eyes wandered along her curves, up her hips, across her stomach, to beautiful small breasts. Her wrists were bound to another spacer above her head, her athletic arms outstretched but not uncomfortably. She looked as confident as one could be blindfolded and manacled in a strange room. He looked to her face, to see what was written there, her beautiful heart shaped face, with plump cheekbones, full lips that were irresistibly kissable, and a halo of brown hair. He wondered what her eyes would look like.

Drawn like a magnet, he circled her. He wanted to touch that soft skin with his bare hands, his fingers itching in his leather gloves. Yet his gloves were his trademark look, his signature for his detachment; he never touched them without his gloves and he never indulged. However, this vision was testing his will.

She tensed in anticipation as she sensed him draw near.

As he circled close behind her, he let the leather of the tails slowly and gently caress the top of her right thigh. Her quite gasp and the accompanying quiver that ran through her, sent jolts to his groin. He continued to let the tails caress her skin, over her gorgeous pert buttocks which he would definitely grab a hand full of later, and down over and down her left thigh, to hover just below the mound of soft curls. He wanted to run his fingers through them, but not yet.

He circled back to stand behind her, inches away so to breathe in her heavenly scent from the crook of her neck. His looming presence was setting her on edge, as she anticipated the next caress of her body. He could tell from her breathing, from the way she listed slightly back towards him, seeking contact with something. He wouldn't disappoint. He brushed the tails, up her back, tracing her spine and she quivered once more from the contact. He smirked at her reaction, "Do you like that?", His voice came out huskier than usual.

She drew a deep breath, as if his voice had given life to her lungs, "Yes" she breathed as a whisper, as the tails crested her right shoulder.

"Louder" he ordered as he reached around to trail the tails down her front. 

"Yes" she repeated louder.

As much as he would love for this encounter to be as intimate as possible, they did have an audience to please.

As the tails drew down to her apex, Kylo had her practically wrapped in his arms, her back to his front, a breath apart from touching, his face so close to the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent. Surrounding her, yet not touching her, overloading her senses with anticipation, and forcing her to focus on the sensation of the soft leather tails. Once he had reached his destination, he lightly swayed the tails over the flaps of skin above her clitoris, letting the leather lightly brush her, teasing her into arousal with the soft sensation.

Unable to control himself any longer, he ran a gloved finger from behind her ear, down her neck, then down the length of her spine, only to the valley of the globes of her ass, then with a flick of his other wrist, the tails suddenly lashed underneath her. She jolted at the shock of the sensation. The sound she made was easily the sweetest thing Kylo had ever heard, and he chuckled to himself. He returned to using the tails to stimulate her clit, and when she bit her lip in the most adorable way he repeated the whipping action simply to stop himself from biting her lip as well.

He switched hands, and replaced the tails with his gloved fingers, the leather ghosting over hips and down until his fingers circled lightly over the knob, before he increased the pressure.

Positioning himself slightly more side on, he had a better glimpse of her profile, she glowed in the light of the spots, haloed in the darkness beyond.

His eyes raked over her once more, and as he took in her perfect ass, he flicked the tails to spank the underside of her left ass cheek and catch her pussy in the process, her squeek turned into a moan as he applied more speed and pressure to her clit. He repeated the action for her right cheek, as she swayed, her body running from the spanking and seeking the pressure of his hand, her hip brushed his crotch, the contact making them both realise he was half hard. His hips bucked as she brushed back, trying to let the friction of his clothes against her hip make him harder. 

"No" he growled he was in control and with that shifted his gloved hand and impaled her with a finger. The moan that fell from her lips was glorious.

"Is that what you want? More?" She nodded in affirmation. He spanked her harder with the tails, she flinched driving herself harder onto his finger. He inserted a second realising how wet she was from the sound of her fluids on his glove.

From the way she moaned, he knew she was enjoying this too much so he removed his hand and stepped back. She whined at the lack of contact.

With the power shifted back in his favour, he walked to his station, laid down the nine tails and picked up a small metal object. If it was more she wanted then it was more he would give her.

He returned to her, object in hand and rubbed the cold metal along her folds. She shivered from the contact. With that he inserted the metal dildo inside of her, with a hiss as the cold metal made contact with her warm insides. He hummed to himself, enjoying this much more than he should. He started to push and pull the object out of her, thrusting at a gentle rate, her breathing hitched as he lowered himself to his knees. Ren crouched as he watched her juices cover the dildo. In and out, in and out, he increased his pace listening to her moans gradually grow stronger. From this angle he could smell her and it was intoxicating, more so than her hair. 

Before he knew it, he had reached out and ran his fingers through the fine hair of her sex. Then, he touched his lips to her clitoris, tasting her, sucking and slowly lapping at her. The sensation was clearly enjoyed by her; as he continued his ministrations, the sounds that escaped her lips caused him to grow significantly harder, he could tell by the quivering of her thighs she was close, but he would not let her crest just yet. He was in control, even if his own control was slipping. The taste of those heavenly juices was intoxicating, he could eat her out for days should he be so inclined.

He was rock hard in his pants and could barely control himself anymore. He pulled away and unzipped his trousers, setting himself free. He stood behind her, pulling her hips back towards him. He continued to slowly thrust the dildo inside of her. "You're a great soaking mess, did you know that? You're practically coating the floor. I'll have to make cleaners mop in here once I'm done with you. You dirty girl." She whimpered and he'd never been more turned on his life. He spanked her suddenly, "That's for making a mess on the floor." He rubbed her butt cheek tenderly, "luckily your saving grace is you taste amazing. Have tasted yourself?" She shook her head, he spanked her again, "Use your words." He warned her.

"No" she managed to blurt out.

"Well then, we better fix that." He removed the dildo from inside of her. He bought it to his gloved hand, and cleaned the juices from it. Once his fingers were coated in her, he pocketed the toy. He circled his arm around her, fingers poised in front of her face. "Open wide", he whispered into her ear. She obliged by parting her lips, he placed his fingers into her mouth and she sucked them without needing to be told. He could feel the movement of her tongue against the seams of his glove. Oh how he wanted to know what that would feel like around his cock. As he would not be able to find out, he settled for plunging in balls deep inside of her. The sensation of her tight wet heat around him made him see stars, he barely managed to strangle the groan that nearly spilled from him.

With his other hand on her hip to hold her in place, he started to thrust up into her. The sounds of her chains jingling with their every move. He felt her clamp her teeth down on his fingers, not hard, but enough to warrant their removal before she did the honours. He grasped her hips with both hands. He was torn, a part of him wanted to be gentle with her, but the dominant part wanted to pound into her until she screamed. Now was not the time for gentleness, he finally grasped those small pert breasts he had admired earlier, and fondled them whilst using this new angle to force her down onto his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust.

She had grown loud now, moans, shreeks, every possible sound was falling from her lips; a babbling, incomprehensible, cacophony of sounds. He loved it, he wanted to roar alongside her knowing that he was the cause of her pleasure.

Again, he felt the telltale flutters of her approaching orgasm. Now was the point he needed to decide how many orgasms he would grant her. Would he push her over the edge and continue bring orgasm after orgasm until he had his fill? Or deny her sweet release until he was ready too?

He snaked a hand down her front and firmly stroked her clit. He felt her clench around him, both from the surprise and the sensation. He kept up his thrusts and the rhythm of his fingers until she came with a shout, quivering around him. Her head hang forward, lost in the aftermath. He slowly worked her through it until only little flutters remained. He gently pulled out of her, and bent to remove her ankles from the bracer.

"We're not done sweetheart" he cooed as he moved to stand in front of her. He lifted her chin to look at him, and wondered once again what her eyes were like behind the black ribbon. He pulled her forward to him with no gentleness. He hooked his hand under her thighs and lifted he until her legs were locked around his hips. He walked them backwards until she was pulled tight between him and the bar from the ceiling where her hand were still clamped. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew she would gain pleasure from this pain. He thrusted home once again, and set a punishing pace. He chased his own orgasm, whilst ensuring he solicited a second from her. Affirmations fell from his lips; "good girl", "you're doing so well". Soon he was surrounded by a chorus of 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' and he couldn't take much more. He spanked her again for good measure, a reminder of who was in charge. He words vanished but her sounds continued. He was breathing hard, his orgasm was so close. He couldn't let her go to push her over with his fingers, so he leaned over and caught a nipple between his teeth and lightly bit down, she shrieked, and once more he spanked her. They repeated this, twice, three times, then her body arched up, pushing herself as far away from the bar as she could, and she clenched around him. He came hard, shooting up into her, losing himself in tge sensation of her. He placed his head between her breasts as she milked him clean.

He tried to calm his breathing as best he could. He untangled her legs from his hips and let her down slowly. He held most of her weight as her feet made contact with the ground. Once he was satisfied she could stand on her own, he leant forward and whispered "don't move, we'll be done soon." He hoped he sounded reassuring, he normally never stayed with a playmate afterwards, he left them there to experience the confusion and humiliation of this next part alone. He stepped back from her, carefully tucking himself away and righting his suit. He then stood tall, chin up and crossed his hands behind his back. This signaled the end of the session. Ghostly applause echoed through the room, it was slow, hardly enthusiastic - the polite type of applause one gives at a golf tournament. The spots cut out dramatically, leaving them in darkness, the soft glow of the booth lighting was all that illuminated the space. The members of the First Order stood from their respective seats and slowly made their way from the room. All Ren could see was outlines and shadows.

Unexpectedly he felt a clammy hand clasp his shoulder, "Well done my boy, well done!" Kylo shiver in disgust, knowing the voice which congratulate him was of his master, Snoke. He had almost forgotten what he had experiencd, had been witnessed by that man. He was glad the lights were low so his own expression could not be seen.

When the last member left the room, the lighting slowly returned to a reasonable level. He saw the technicians and a 'clean up' crew begin to enter. He waved them away, and stepped forward towards the woman who despite falling apart only moments earlier, stood in the room with a stance of quiet determination. Having a room full of people watching her be thoroughly fucked had not caused her to falter. "Its ok, its over." He stepped forward and gently placed a hand on her hip, she flinched at the unexpected contact. "Relax! Let me clean you up."

He slowly removed his gloves, pocketing them. He reached for the blindfold covering her eyes, and gently tugged it down. It revealed a beautiful pair of hazel almond shaped eyes, he watched her as she looked at him for the first time. He felt oddly self-conscious in that moment. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, then a pretty little smile graced her lovely features. "Hi…" she whispered.

"Hi" he returned, an awkward smile on his lips as he found hers contagious.

He reached up and released her hands from the padded cuffs above her head. "Thanks" She rubbed her wrists, an unnecessary but self comforting gesture. She then stuck out her hand with bravado, catching him off guard "I'm Rey!"

He slowly clasped her hand, returning the handshake. "Ben" it didn't even occur to Kylo that he had let his real name slip to this mesmerising nymph in front of him.

"If you're not doing anything later, and if it doesn't cross any professional boundaries, do you want to maybe get a drink? Or even try that again but with a bed this time?"

This goddess was asking him out, more so in fact, and he knew he'd be a fool if he said anything other than "I'd like that!"


End file.
